Kung Fu Panda: The Most Precious Thing
by Transformers 0
Summary: 5-year-old Po is on a quest to find The Most Precious Thing in the world as a gift to give to his father. Based on the book "The Most Precious Thing" by Gill Lewis. #KFPFRIEND16


**Entry #2 for the #KFPFRIEND16 competition.**

 **Based on the book** _ **The Most Precious Thing**_ **by Gill Lewis.**

 **Adapted for the** _ **Kung Fu Panda**_ **universe by Transformers 0.**

* * *

 **Kung Fu Panda: The Most Precious Thing**

"Son," Mr Ping softly called to the sleeping 5-year-old panda cub from the door of the bedroom, "It's time to wake up. We're going to the market today."

The tiny snores continued reverberating and Mr Ping chuckled quietly. His little Po had always been a heavy sleeper. But the greying goose knew just the right tactic to rouse his son.

"I'm sure there will be lots of tasty food stands over there where we can grab some lunch."

"I'm up, Pa. I'm up!" the little cub squeaked as he rolled out of his bed.

* * *

After breakfast, father and son made their way to the markets further down near the mouth of the valley's river. After a two hour hike, they arrived, with Po slightly winded.

"I'll order some chow mein for us while you catch your breath," said Mr Ping, before adding, "Now, don't stray too far from the market square."

"I won't, Papa," replied the young panda.

"That's good. I'll see you in a little while," the goose said as he waddled off to the masses of stands.

Po slowly walked around, catching his breath, when he spotted a shiny little stone at a souvenir stand. It looked staggeringly gorgeous.

"Excuse me, how much for the stone?" he asked the old goat lady in charge of the stand.

"5 yuan, my dear," she replied.

Po fished out a little bit of his pocket money.

"Thank you, honey," said the old goat, passing the sparkling stone over to the cub, while the cub traded the coins over to her.

"Thank you, Miss," he replied, bowing as much as his chubby belly would allow.

* * *

"Look Papa! Look what I've found!" chittered Po happily as he bounced back to his father, who had brought in two bowls of chow mein at a table for two in a humble restaurant just like their own.

Little Po showed his father the shiny stone.

"It must be the most precious thing in the world," whispered Po in awe, passing the prized rock to his dad.

"Yes, child. It does look very striking indeed," replied Mr Ping, inspecting the rock in his hand, before remarking enigmatically, "But the most precious thing in the world is even more gorgeous than this."

"Really?" squeaked little Po in wonder, putting the stone away in his little travel pack, "Let's go and look! I want to find the Most Precious Thing in the World!"

"Lunch first, son. Lunch first," Mr Ping laughed, pulling up two seats for them.

* * *

After lunch, whilst Mr Ping was buying the vegetables and sauces he needed, Po was looking at a garden in the town square. Right in the middle of the crop patch, there stood a beauteous peony flower, pink as the sun's beguiling rays over a winter grotto. Even the green richness of the stalk that supported the bud and its petals made Po's heart feel at carefree ease. He trodded through the grass and carefully plucked the rose.

"Daddy!" called Po, racing and panting over to the sauce-selling stand where his father currently was, "This beautiful flower! This _surely_ must be the Most Precious Thing in the World!"

"Hmm, a Peony Rose does symbolize everything that is good and honourable… and this rose is a rather healthy and strong one too," said Mr Ping, "But the most precious thing is even more sturdy and stronger than this."

"A flower can be strong?" asked Po, sidetracking a little bit.

"Appearances are no factor in abilities, my son."

Now Po continued to wonder just what the Most Precious Thing Ever could possibly be.

* * *

As they were heading out of the market town, there was one final stand, selling precious cultural creations from across all the different provinces of China.

"Dad, can I have a minute?" asked Po, looking over to his father and awaiting his answer.

His father smiled and nodded. Po quickly ran over to the stand. "Do you have anything here that's very precious?" he asked the owner.

"As a matter of fact, child, I do," said an elderly voice. The figure was heavily wrapped in a brown silken cloth, and Po could only see the owner's jade green eyes, much like his own – which provided a deep sense of warmth to the young cub.

"Here is a jade necklace, inaugurated by the best set of carvers who dwell in the refuge of the Great Wall."

Po's jaw silently dropped in utterly overwhelming amazement.

"And here's the best part: it's free."

 _"What?"_

"You heard me, child. It's free. You wish to give this to your father, don't you?"

Po nodded, slightly stumped at the stand owner's compassionate sageness.

"Acts of Love should always be given and received freely, remember that, young Po."

Po was too riveted by the precious teaching to notice that the owner knew his name.

"Now, back to your father you go," said the old owner, waving goodbye to the cub, who returned the farewell with silent, gratifying grace.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Po called as he ran back to his father, "I want to give this to you."

Po handed over the divinely elegant necklace. "Finally I have found the Most Precious Thing in the World! And I want you to have it, Papa."

Mr Ping's usual springy gait slowed, and his eyes filled with a few precious tears.

"It's beautiful, Po. Thank you. But though this is a magnificent and precious thing to behold, truth be told I already know where the Most Precious Thing in the World is."

"Please tell me then, Papa!" burst out Po, getting slightly huffed up, "I have looked everywhere and all this time you knew where it was!"

Mr Ping blinked a single tear, and a smile formed upon his beak.

"The Most Precious Thing in the World is even more precious than any keepsake. It's more beautiful than any flower, and worth more than any shining jewel."

Po came a little closer to pay maximum attention to his father's next words.

And when they came, they made the cub's heart shine like the sun.

"The Most Precious Thing in the World… is you."

At that, Mr Ping wrapped his wings around his son. His one and only precious child.

"I love you, My Son," he breathed, his beak nuzzling his son's neck.

"I love you too, Dad," whispered his child in return.

And that triumphant love between father and son would endure for all time, reigning victoriously forever as a guiding beacon that paved the path for others to follow on their spiritual journey back to Heaven. Where nothing good ever dies, and true family is where one's heart is.

* * *

 **And yes, the owner of that final stand is supposed to be Oogway in disguise.**

 **Transformers 0 over the moon and out.**


End file.
